Kyubi Kitsune
by Charfire
Summary: Of Fox cubs and The Dog Generals Children. I am the eternal Guardian.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Kyubi Kitsune  
1

The demon came and everyone ran. No one stopped to help anyone, no one stopped to help them. I watched through child's eyes as my parents were killed right in front of me by that monster. I watched with child's horror as those murderous eyes turned to stare into my own. Blood red eyes that bore into me. It stepped closer, jaws opening. I could make out every detail on its gray/white pelt. I was frozen in fear, but then it stopped, cocked its head as if listening. There in the distance a coyotes howl. The demon turned and left. Left to join it's pack. All went black.

The mountain path was treacherous, full of loose rocks and falling stones. If one did not know where to step, then one would soon find themselves victims to one of the many rockslides that were the mountains constant companion. I grew up in these mountains they were more my home than the village were I grew up. No one would take in a child twice orphaned, it would be bad luck, and so I grew up a thief and beggar. I knew not who my true parents were, only that they left me abandoned at the edge of the village. I remember the people who took me in, and the demon that took them away. I was five when I witnessed their death, that was eleven years ago. I walked as my thought picked their own directions and I didn't notice him until he spoke.

"So, you have finally come little Kyu."

I looked at the speaker. His air was the color of winter, his eyes like amber. He was tall and had a friendly presence about him.

"Dog Lord. Are you the one who calls me?"  
"Yes little Kyu, I call you. I call because you know not who you are, but I do."

With that, I went with the great Lord of Dogs. He taught me many things, how to hunt, how to survive in the forests and deserts, even how to defeat demons. But most importantly of all, and only after I had lived with him for four years, did he teach me about my parents, and who I was.

"Kyu. Sit down and I will tell you something very important. Long ago a great family of fox demons lived in the mountains that the coyotes now control. There was a great battle for those mountains and sadly the foxes lost. In an effort to save her last cub, Shel'ka placed the baby by a human village to be raised as one of their own. This cub was not like any other cub born in her clan. This cub was special. With the last of her energy, Shel'ka left her cub and went to join her mate in battle. The fox clan was wiped out."

"Lord, what was so special about the cub?"

"The cub was born with great powers, the power of nine tails."

"W-who was the cub?"

"You are the cub that was left by the village. I knew your clan, and your mother. I promised her that when the time was right, I would teach you."

"Teach me about being a demon, please?"

"You are ready."

I became a powerful demon, I learned to transform and use my demonic strengths. I could not; however, surpass the Dog Lord in strength. No matter how hard I tried I could not surpass him. I did have my revenge on the coyotes six years after living with my Lord. No coyote has ever come to the mountain since.

On day my Lord asked me to watch over his sons, I asked him why he could not. He smiled and told me that there was a demon that he was going to meet, one that was his equal.

"Take care of my sons Kyu, one will not need your help to much and the other will need you to teach him. These blades are called Tensiga and Tetsiga. They have been given your blood. These swords can never hurt you, and they will always obey you. My sons will own these blades. Teach them."

My Lord left and never returned. Sesshomaru was a pure demon, and I watched him grow from afar. He never knew of me, and that was how I wanted it. Inuyasha on the other hand was a halfbreed. Orphaned and unskilled, I took him in and taught him how to survive. When he had enough skills, I abandoned him and it forced him to be stronger. It also made him cold and mistrustful of everyone. I abandoned him, but I watched him from afar. I watched as he fell in love with a priestess, the 'betrayal', the fifty years of sleep, and the coming of the girl from another time. I watched him find his sword, battle demons, and learn to love and trust again. I saw him make friends, I saw him belong.

I watched Sesshomaru grow as any pure demon does, independent of others and coldness towards humans. I watched as he grew ever ungrateful of his sword, as he sought to take Inuyasha's away, as he took in a human child, and as he learned to feel. Never did he know I watched.

Neither of my Lord's cubs knows that I watch over them even now, a silent guardian. Should they ever need me, I will come. All they need do is howl. I am the nine-tailed fox, I am Kyubi Kitsune. I am their eternal guardian.

Note from the Auther:  
I hope you all enjoyed my first try at an Inuyasha fic. This is only the begining of this story and it will be done in bits and pieces. Like flashbacks of memories.  
ps-dont forget to see my other stories.


End file.
